Pa'Lowick
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak =Păl'-ō-wĭk | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie = | subsoorten = Tusked Pa'Lowick | lengte = 1,60 meter | leeftijd = > 75 jaar | voeding = Omnivoor | ademhaling = Zuurstof | thuisplaneet = Lowick | gesproken = Lowickese | geschreven = Lowickese | kolonies = | affiliatie = | leden = | era = }} Pa’Lowick waren een intelligent amfibieachtig species afkomstig van Lowick. Fysiologie Pa’Lowick waren ongeveer een meter zestig groot en bezaten dunne maar gespierde ledematen. Ze hadden een ietwat opgeblazen lichaam en een gelaat met een kleine slurf en uitstekende ogen. Ze bezaten een zachte huid die meestal gevlekt was in verschillende kleuren zoals bruin, geel en groen. Aan het einde van hun slurf bevonden zich een paar lippen die erg leken op de lippen van mensen. Sommige Pa’Lowick beschikten over een tweede mond, onder hun slurf, die voorzien was van twee slagtanden. Jonge Pa’Lowick hadden deze extra mond om meer voedsel binnen te krijgen maar naarmate ze ouder worden vergroeide deze mond zich met de huid en vielen de slagtanden uit. Er bestond echter een ras van Pa’Lowick dat deze tanden behield. Deze Tusked Pa’Lowick waren vermoedelijk een ouder ras dan de Pa’Lowick zonder hun tanden aangezien ze voorkwamen in een regio waar meer roofdieren leefden. De andere Pa’Lowick verloren deze tanden toen ze in veiligere gebieden leefden. Geruchten zeiden dat de Tusked Pa’Lowick agressiever zijn maar dat is vaak een natuurlijke reactie en eigenlijk waren beide rassen even zachtaardig. De fysiologie van de Pa’Lowick was aangepast om in moerassen en regenwouden te leven. Ze waren omnivoor en delicatesses waren de eieren van de Marlello Duck en het Veejy fruit. Pa’Lowick beschikten over een grote longinhoud zodat ze onder water konden schuilen en met hun ogen boven water konden kijken. Hun luchtzakken deden hen drijven en hielpen hen bij het zingen. Pa’Lowick legden eieren die de moeder beschermde totdat ze uitbraken. De Pa’Lowck leefden in hutten gemaakt van modder, riet en gras. Pa’Lowick spraken Lowickese. Cultuur thumb|left|250px|Pa’Lowick close-up Pa’Lowick werden niet zo lang geleden een deel van de samenleving. Ze waren enthousiast en hielden ervan om contacten te onderhouden met andere species en planeten. Ze leidden een erg primitief bestaan dat bestaat uit vissen en de landbouw. Nadat ze hun intrede deden in de samenleving raakten ze gefascineerd door de technologie die hun leven makkelijker maakte. Pa’Lowick waren een geduldig species die veel belang hechtten aan folklore en traditie en zelden hun gewoontes aanpasten. Het vertellen van verhalen en muziek (vaak religieus) bezetten een cruciale rol in hun samenleving. Een geschreven taal was een relatief nieuw concept voor de Pa’Lowick dus het grootste deel van hun tradities werd doorgegeven via verhalen of muziek. De mogelijkheid om hun muziek neer te schrijven, opende mogelijk meer poorten naar het universum. Pa’Lowick leefden in een feodale samenleving in verschillende agrarische gemeenschappen die werden geleid door adellijke families. Geschiedenis De Pa’Lowick ontwikkelden zich langs de evenaar van de tropische planeet Lowick, een gebied met moerassen en groene regenwouden. Hun planeet werd voor de Clone Wars ontdekt door mijnwerkers die op zoek waren naar de uiterst onstabiele en gevaarlijke Lowickan Firegems in het Lowick Asteroid Belt. Deze edelstenen waren zeldzaam maar ook gevaarlijk aangezien ze explodeerden wanneer ze in aanraking kwamen met elke vorm van straling. Als gevolg van de kracht van deze stenen zette het Empire het Lowick System af met een task force van Star Destroyers. Op deze manier kwamen de Pa’Lowick in contact met de buitenwereld en dreven ze handel met de bezoekers. Onder andere het Veejy fruit werd een gevraagd product. Sommige Pa’Lowick leerden Galactic Basic en het bestaan van een geschreven taal te hanteren. De meest ambitieuze leden van het species verkozen een avontuur in het universum te leiden en met hun geluid introduceerden ze een hele nieuwe vorm van muziek. De muziek sloeg aan en werd al snel gevraagd op het HoloNet, in Cantinas en in bands. Toen Larisselle Chatrunis Miss Coruscant werd net voor de Clone Wars, raakte de Pa’Lowick nog meer bekend bij het grote publiek. thumb|right|250px|Larisselle Chatrunis als Miss Coruscant Achter de schermen *Het ‘probleem’ van de verdwenen tanden van Sy Snootles in de Special Edition werd geretconned in de ‘New Essential Guide to Alien Species’. Bekende Pa’Lowick *Sy Snootles *Larisselle Chatrunis *Aneesa Dym Verschijning *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Star Wars: Droids **The Lost Prince *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Hunt for Ziro Bron *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species *Ultimate Alien Anthology *Alien Encounters category:Amfibieën category:Pa'Lowicks category:Sentients